


Moments in Time

by theladyofmisthaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/pseuds/theladyofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS and CC brorop drabbles and oneshots, results of tumblr challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We have each other

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.  
> AN: A drabble written for a drabble challenge on Tumblr.

He was terrified of small spaces and she knew this new villain of the month adventure, would end in nightmares. It was all Jafars and his idea to torture people, by putting them in perfume bottles, fault.

She puffed Killian out of small closed well.’ Really what’s up with magic and wells?’ Villain of month already disappeared. He was shaking slightly, trying to put a brave smile. She hugged him tightly. A pirate, who was afraid of small spaces- an irony.

They will get through this. She’ll soothe his fears, the way he soothes hers. They have each other now.


	2. What mates are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Charming BROTOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

His voice had never sounded so cold. His eyes where empty, all warmth gone, mincing grin on his face.

“Where is she?!” he throw the man against the tavern walls, pinning him with his hand on his neck. Hook close to the fellows eye. “The woman with the hair of gold and magic colored like rainbow?!

”Killian” David hand clasped on his shoulder. “He doesn’t know anything. Let the man go.“

He broke from his spell, shook his head, like woken out of a dream. Warmth was back in his eyes. Scared man forgotten on the floor.

“Sorry mate” he scratched his ear, embarrassment coloring his ears red. “Sometimes it’s just too easy to fall back to all habits.“

“It’s alright will find her” David patted his back. “Until then, I’ll make sure, you won’t make a mess out of yourself. After all that’s, what mates are for” he said.

Killian smiled. “ Aye. That’s what they are for.“


	3. Driftwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A result of random first lina generator challange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

She clung on to the piece of driftwood, praying for daylight. There was some poetic justice in ending up in the middle of the ocean, after she had literally broken a pirates heart, by saving a bunch of fairytale characters. It did broke her too, by the way, but fates loved irony.

Attaching herself to the dagger was the only choice, she could make. It would have been easy, if it wasn’t for those damned blue eyes, looking at her with so much fear and affection. Who was she kidding- it wasn’t easy. It will never be easy. Her eyes were burning from unshed tears, body shaking not necessary from cold. Her emotions were catching up with her. Fear, helplessness, hope, love. God- she missed him. Missed his brilliant eyes, strong arms holding her, that ridiculous accent, even the bloody innuendos. 

He was her rock, her safe haven, her happy ending and she’ll be damned, if she would not find her way back to him.


End file.
